User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Baron Von Maximilian Vanheim Helsing
Appearance Maximilian Helsing has long radiant blonde hair, deep blood red eyes, and has a very well taken care of Short Boxed Beard. He wears a very long black trench coat normally and has (as stated above) Gabriel Helsing type clothing, excluding the hat, he has a smaller but more badass one. When he goes full out vampire mode, he wears dark black armor and has a magnificent black cloak with a red inside. He always has a very soft smile on his face. Personality Max is very elegant and used to be ungodly serious, but that was until he got his soul fused with the vampire's, making him a bit more calm and comedic. He doesn't take fights seriously since he knows he's so powerful, and rarely ever shows emotion when killing someone. Background Not too much is known about Maximilian except that his father was a Helsing and that his mother was a Belmont, two very famous monster killing families. He was naturally skilled at birth and grew to adopt both families heritage, and then, wielding a chain whip, a jeweled broadsword and a crossbow and started hunting down all sorts of monsters, killing werewolves, vampires and even godly monsters like transcendent vampires, but he became bored. He was undefeatable as being part of two major monster hunter families, becoming an Ultimate Fighter, and he became ungodly tired of it, that was until, he met a transcendent vampire who was even stronger than Lord Dracula and Alucard themselves. He ended up finding out that the vampire was near death after he was injured killing all of the other top vampires, and proposed a deal with Maximilian. Maximilian didn't have much time to think as he basically force fused himself with Max, making him a vampire who rivaled even the highest Transcendent Vampire, but he also found out that he still had his Helsing and Belmont powers. This gave him the power to not only be a Transcendent Vampire, but it also gave him the ability to turn into a Transcendent Werebeast Physiology, combining with his Vampire form to make him literally unstoppable. Afterwards, he trained for what seemed like eons, constantly growing in power and eventually transitioned to more modern times, where he now uses guns and other such means to his disposal, making him a truly terrifying being. Powers & Weaponry Transcendent Vampire Physiology: Max is considered to be one of, if not the most powerful Vampire out there, and being that his body was fused with holy and unholy power, he was able to become an unstoppable force of nature. Transcendent Werebeast Physiology: Being a Helsing and a Belmont allows him to have natural Werebeast blood in him, allowing him to transform into a godly beast capable of ripping beings apart with just his claws. Absolute Immortality: Due to his transcendence and Belmont part of his bloodline, he has become a true Absolute Immortal, not able to die by any means, even when he should be dead, also giving him Impossible State Survival, making him ungodly strong. The Schrodinger Principle: After killing and absorbing the famous vampire Baron Von Schrodinger Caterwuld, he gained a power known as the "Schrodinger Principle" a power that allows him to be completely untouchable, only defeatable or reachable by a being like John or at John's level of power, since the Schrodinger Principle is that godly. Weapons/Weaponry: Vampire Claws/Fangs: Vampires of all strength and power have different strength Claws and Fangs, allowing them to tear their opponents apart. Jeweled Silver Broadsword: As the only medieval weapon he wields, this broadsword has been flooded and drowned in so much blood that it has the ability of Omnislayer attached to it, with him being immune. Dual Silver Bolted Crossbows: These weapons are incredibly powerful as the silver bolts can kill both Vampires as they are poison tipped steaks and they can instantly kill werewolves if need be. Cross Hand Attacks: He can fire cross like projectiles from his hands in a fireball style, with these crosses burning and hurting anyone they come across, they are most often used as an Absolute Attack. Trivia Maximilian is ambidextrous. Maximilian is stronger than even the most powerful vampires, making him either near the top or at the top, the pinnacle of the vampires. Maximilian, while usually very gentlemanly, is very brutal when transforming, often showing no mercy to his victims unless they give in to him, in which he either converts them or kills them quickly. Category:Blog posts